


[Podfic] A Study in Spherification by mistyzeo

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Cooking, London, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sherlock Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: Podfic. John Watson has been out of work for eighteen months after his last restaurant, Fifth Northumberland, burned to the ground in a kitchen accident. He's more than ready for a new project, but who wants to open a restaurant with a washed up celebrity chef who can't even hold a knife anymore?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	[Podfic] A Study in Spherification by mistyzeo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Spherification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225561) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



So, where the hell have I been? Right here, sigh. Stuck in place. Even before Pandemical Times, I was stuck in place. And now, of course - _[gestures around.]_ I am Very High Risk and am REALLY stuck in place. I think I've been a bit depressed for a while, though. As in, a couple of years. So many stories sit unfinished, and this podfic, agh, I let it just sit moldering for years!! I just couldn't make myself deal with it, even though I love the story and really wanted to finish something. 

Since March I've been doing my radio volunteer gig from home, but my microphone was really subpar. At last, I have upgraded my gear at home - using the very same mic as at the radio now, with a decent audio interface, and WOW what a difference. (If you're curious, the mic is a Shure SM58, and the interface is an Audient EVO 4. Softwarewise, I use Audacity on PC.) Recording at home is not easy though - I have 5 cats, my husband is working from home, and I live right in the flight path of an airport! so on some days, it's record half a sentence, here comes another plane, wait for it to pass.... start the sentence over... they are VERY LOUD. And VERY FREQUENT. Other days.... no planes! I can't find any pattern to it as to time of day, day of the week, nothing. It's like weather!

I did not have a beta listener for this one. I did my best to be super attentive while editing. 

Thanks to mistyzeo for letting me record the story, and for being so patient and nice!

I have not made an m4b file because Chapter and Verse wouldn't import all of the files - I don't know why!

 **runtime 5:18:36**  
  
(Please note that this is a zip file and you will need to unzip it.)

 **zip file of mp3s** (168.87 MB)

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d2m7kah0p8fhjte/A+Study+In+Spherification+Podfic.zip/file)  
  


[4shared](https://www.4shared.com/zip/ArRX6Qitea/A_Study_In_Spherification_Podf.html)  
  



End file.
